


Levi is born- Sort of.

by ScarSense



Series: Ereri Tea Shop AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSense/pseuds/ScarSense
Summary: Levi dies. Then he wakes up.





	Levi is born- Sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm terrible at updating stories on time, I figured I'd just make a series of small one-shots about the life of Levi as he faces issues he never had to before. That was there's no rush for me :D I can add one-shots if I feel inspired, but otherwise the story is still complete. This one-shot just describes Levi and how he wakes up into this modern setting. Later is the good, juicy angst lol. No Ereri Just yet.

He couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but be awestruck at the fact he wasn't dead.

He wasn't going to die. He was safe.

He thought for sure he underwent fatal wounds during the expedition. When he was losing consciousness, with Eren and Erwin right beside him, he had been content to die. He had seen other soldiers fade away in the same fashion, and had been ready to accept his fate, as his other men so bravely had. It never occurred to him that he would end up breathing afterwards.

He tried to move. He felt that his body's composition had changed during the time he'd been asleep; his muscles seemed to had deteriorated to nothing. He was a bit alarmed at how different he seemed- if this is how it was every time he was injured, he swore never to get injured again. Standing up out of what had to be the comfiest thing Levi had ever slept on, he gazed at his hands. He immediately became curious, and went over to what he figured was a mirror in the far corner. He gawked at himself. At first he looked practically identical to his old self, only a bit taller and round-faced. His head showcased an atypical haircut, where the sides were off on either side but the top was allowed to grow out and cling to his forehead. He looked at his steel-colored eyes. Nothing. The dark circles and wrinkles weren't there anymore. They possessed a quality Levi had never seen on his own face: youthfulness. It was as if he drank some miracle potion. Maybe those religious wall folk weren't all talk after all. His attire was strangely comfortable- it was like a blanket was walking around with him. He stripped the shirt off to inspect the foreign clothing, and when he did he realized that his body really was bizarre. It was tanned, something Levi definitely didn't say his body was in the scouts. Did someone think letting him tan would help? Probably shitty glasses. Damn her and her experiments. However, what dropped his mouth in astonishment wasn't his tan; it was the rest of his chest. It was unmarked. He searched everywhere along his torso for a scar. Anything that proved he was Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier. Not a single mark. It was like he'd faded away.

His body was foreign. Alien.

  
He checked the room only to find it was even stranger, with plush, fabric-like flooring and boxy furniture scattered about. It was small, but it seemed cozy. How perplexing. This room wasn't similar anything he'd ever seen. Where exactly was he? He was still here, which means the titans hadn't breached the walls, right? He scoured the room for his gear. Nothing was to be found. All he was able to find for a suitable weapon was a pair of carpenter's blades. He also managed to scavenge amazingly comfortable shoes with spikes on them. These couldn't be able to do much, but it'd keep any ambushers at bay. With that, he snuck towards the door and placed his ear on it, listening to the sounds on the other side. The door did a pretty good job of muffling any potential threats on the other side, he could only hear the occasional 'clink' of iron being hit against a surface. Levi let out a breath, and slowly creaked the door open. It was incredibly flimsy- if anyone was planning on attacking him in this room, they could cut through the door in an instant. He needed to reprimand whoever decided it was a good idea to put him here.

The corridor was the same as the quarters; incredibly realistic paintings were attached to the wall in small frames. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and seemed to have no flame flickering despite the stream of light. Odd. He crept into the hall, further into the corridor. He heard the scuffling of noise sounding from that direction. He clenched the carpenter's blades tighter and confronted the person.

When he stepped into the light, a woman with black hair looked at him sternly. "Levi, for goodness sake, you scared me a bit. I didn't know you could sneak around like that. Please put the scissors away and come eat breakfast." She turned to walk away, but did a double take. "Any why on earth do you have cleats and no shirt on?"

Levi's mouth was agape. Now he knew he was delusional. If his attire, his appearance, the weird furniture, and lanterns weren't enough form him, his mother was scolding him for not being presentable. A mother. A parent. "M-mother?"

"Yes dear? What's up with you this morning? You've never called me mother. Though, I could get used to it" she winked at him and returned to what she was doing, cooking most likely; it smelled delicious.

Levi straightened himself up, his face falling into his usual scowl. This was too much for him. "Why am I not dead? Where's commander Erwin? How long have I been asleep? Did the rogue titan manage to finally defeat the colossal titan?" Levi demanded answers, staring at her. The only thing she did in response was hold her mouth open.

"What is it?"  
  
"Honey, we need to take a visit to your doctor this morning."


End file.
